Team Silver
by Alisa180
Summary: Silver finally gets a team of his own. But can he and his two new teammates stand against the rising evil that threatens Silver's future?


_Gone. It was all gone._

_He couldn't do anything, only watch in horror. Just a moment ago, that had been a peaceful, thriving village. Now it had been reduced to ash and rubble. The fire that had consumed it still blazed._

_Fire…Why did his heart seem drawn to the very notion of that? The very sight of it tugged at the corners of his mind. There was something familiar…something forgotten…and it had to do with fire…_

_He looked around, desperate to see some clue, some sign that someone had gotten out, that someone had survived this massacre. To his relief, he saw two shadows, one seemingly dragging the other, away from the destruction. He couldn't make out what they were, but he just knew that they were from that village, and that they had somehow escaped. And if they had survived, likely others had too._

_Relieved and reassured, he turned back to the inferno. Fire…why did he feel so drawn to it? Why was it every time he saw flames, his heart cried out for it? Why was it that every time he saw those dancing orange and yellow lights, he felt a surge of familiarity and longing? Why was it that every time he felt the heat of a blaze something stirred in his memory, like a forgotten dream?_

_Fire…why did it all come back to the fire!?_

He awoke and groaned. It had just been a dream. But it had been so real…so vivid…

_Dreams can be like that,_ He thought to himself.

He tried to sit up, only to find himself stiff and barely able to move. _You pushed yourself too hard last night you stupid Mobian._ He chided himself. Somehow, he managed to push himself up and take a good look around his room while recollecting his thoughts of last night.

More mechas had attacked last night, and himself, being one of the only ones skilled enough, had fought them off. There had been so many…no wonder he was so stiff!

But he would keep fighting. He always had and he always would.

Because he was Silver the Hedgehog, a protector of the world.

n/n/n/n/

Silver lived by himself, in a small house on the outskirts of Vien, a large town in the middle of a forest. His father had disappeared years ago and his mother had died when he was little. An older couple in town had raised him, but after they had passed away, he had forged out on his own.

He didn't consider his life to be "tragic" in any sense of the word. He didn't dwell on the past as some might have. He focused on the future, and ensured that it remained as hopeful as possible. The only time he shifted that focus to the past was when he traveled back in time using his Chaos Control.

Silver was no stranger to time travel. He frequently traveled back in time, sometimes to correct the past when something fell out of whack in his time, other times to visit the friends he had made in the past.

But he knew that his ultimate duty was to ensure that his time, the world _he_ was born in, remained as peaceful as possible.

And it was peaceful, until those mysterious mechas had started attacking. Silver strongly suspected that Eggman Nega was behind them. Well, no world could be completely perfect.

Silver walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching his arms, wincing slightly as he did. His muscles were still stiff. Hopefully they would loosen up. He figured he might as well fix himself up some cereal them go out on patrol. More mechas might attack and he wanted to be ready for them.

It was as he was sitting down to eat that there was a knock on the door.

"Its open!" He called as he began eating. The door opened a crack and the head of a blue fox wearing a red baseball cap peaked in.

"Nice to see you up and about already Silver!" The fox said.

"What do you need Aaron?" Silver asked without turning around. Aaron was an acquaintance, one that Silver had met in town during a mecha attack.

"I need a favor," The fox explained.

"Go ahead."

"Think you can take me to the Wasteland?" Silver nearly spit out his food at that request and turned around to face the fox.

"Why in Aurora's name would you want to go to the Wasteland!?" The Wasteland was a part of the world that had never completely recovered from Eggman's chaos centuries before. It was nothing more then a giant junkyard where no plant life grew and what was left of the mad doctors giant machinations were strewn about the landscape. In was only in the last century that the thick, toxic smog that had once covered it had finally cleared enough for people to go there without special equipment. But most steered cleared anyway, mostly out of habit.

"I just…heard some rumors about that place. And I wanted to see for myself if they were true!" Aaron explained.

"What kind of rumors?" Silver asked, his curiosity sparked.

Aaron stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Well one thing I heard was that buried somewhere beneath the ruins is a special stone with incredible powers!"

_Why am I getting a chill at the mention of that?_ Silver wondered. "What kind of powers exactly do they say this stone has?"

Aaron shrugged, "Who knows? But I want to check it out. And with your speed, I can get back home before dinner!"

n/n/n/n/

Silver liked running. And he was good at it too. Almost too good some said.

The fact was Silver could run at incredible speeds. He wasn't sure what his top speed was, but he knew it was somewhere above Mach 1, and that he was as fast as Sonic, the blue hedgehog that he had befriended in the past, and Shadow, a black hedgehog also from the past.

Actually Silver didn't really know if he was as fast as Sonic or Shadow. He had raced them a few times, but none of them ever finished, though he kept up easily enough. He had heard that a similar problem occurred between Sonic and Shadow, the two racing to see who was the fastest, but something always coming up before they could settle the question. Silver supposed that perhaps it was not meant to be for them to know

Well, one thing was for sure, Silver could move faster then anything else in his time.

"Don't you think this is a little too fast!?" Aaron called from his place on Silver's back. His arms were wrapped around Silver's front and he was clinging on for dear life.

Silver was running through the forest, avoiding any trees, rocks and debris that happen to get in his way. Of course for him, this was all instinctive, honed by years of practice. He had allowed himself to relax, and enjoy the feeling of the wind rustling through his quills.

Of course, Aaron probably wasn't used to going this fast.

"This was YOUR idea," Silver called back. When he felt the fox's grip tighten, he quickly added, "But if you need a break, we can stop!"

"Please!"

Silver screeched to a halt, nearly sending the fox flying. He felt Aaron get off and turned to face him. The poor fox was jittery and shaky from the ride.

"I…I need to sit down…" Aaron sat down on a nearby log, still shaking. Silver joined the next moment.

"You okay?" Silver asked, concerned.

"I'll…be fine…just need a few minutes…" The two sat in silence. Silver could hear birds chirping against the tranquil background of the forest. As his friend tried to calm himself down, the white hedgehog let his mind wander.

With how peaceful things were now, it was hard to believe that, centuries ago, the world had been a battlefield for two intense rivals. One of them, one of the most feared villains and dictators in history intent on ruling the world. The other one, one of the greatest heroes that the world had ever known.

But it had happened. Silver was a witness to those events, and occasionally a participant.

As he continued to listen to the birds, he heard the noise start to warp. The forest before him was starting to fade from view.

_What the heck?_ He started to look around. Everything was fading to black, the forest, the bird's song, Aaron…

_Am I passing out?_ He didn't feel lightheaded. A memory surfaced. A forgotten memory…one from another, nonexistent time…

"_You mean I'll never see her again?" _That was him talking. There was nothing all around him, no visual just sound.

"_Not necessarily. But even if you do meet again, neither of you shall remember the other."_ Who was that that was talking? He didn't recognize it.

"_But that isn't fair! I lo…" _Silver heard his other self cut himself off.

"_I know you do. But I'm afraid this is the way things were meant to be. But do not fret. You lost the one you love but in exchange you shall receive a team of you own._"

At this point the sound faded. Silver's mind began whirling. Who had he been talking to? Who had he been talking about? Who was the person who he didn't want to forget? The person he had, apparently, fallen in love with? And what had the other entity mean by "a team of his own"?

He was coming back to reality now. The sight of the forest and the sound of birds were being restored to him. He was also becoming aware of Aaron shaking him vigorously.

"Silver! Silv! C'mon mate snap out of it!"

Silver shook himself lightly out of his stupor. That had been weird. He turned to Aaron who had stopped shaking him and was now looking at him concerned.

"Are you okay? You zoned out big time and I couldn't get you out of it. What happened?"

Truth was Silver wasn't sure what happened either. "I'm fine," he reassured the fox, "As for what happened, I think I passed out while sitting up."

"I didn't know that was possible."

"Neither did I."

"Alright then," Aaron hopped off the log, "I'm fine now too so let's go!"

"You sure you'll be okay this time?" Silver asked.

"I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

_Something tells me he _isn't_ going to be okay/_ But if the fox still wanted to go through with this, Silver decided he had to oblige. And besides, the hedgehog was curious and suspicious about the stone that was said to be found in the Wastelands.

n/n/n/n/

"W-what happened…?"

"You alright buddy?"

"You…! Where…? How…?"

"Take it easy! You inhaled a lot a smoke in that fire!"

"The village! What…?"

"The village is gone. And I didn't see anyone else come out besides us…"

"No…everyone…our friends…our neighbors…"

"Shhh…Take it easy…rest for now…Tomorrow, we let the woes of the world hit us…Tonight…"

----------

Surprise surprise! I told you all I was going to write a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction and here it is! And a non-crossover story to boot! I'm going to focus on this story until I can get my files for my Megaman stories back. After that, this will become a side project to update at my leisure and while it will be finished eventually, it may take a while after I get my Megaman stories off hiatus. Until then enjoy this story! I really hope I didn't make Silver OOC.

In the next chapter, I'll introduce Silver's two teammates as well as reveal the identity of the two characters in the last section.

Aaron is one of my OCs so I own him.

Please R&R!


End file.
